THE LOST SIBLING AND A NEW VILLAGE
by SailorNinja12
Summary: Sakura has been hiding something from her friend's.Sakura isn't really from Konoha.I'm sorry if there short.Chapter five is a voteing poll.Rating may change.Please review.Thank you!Genre may change.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto but I do own the character's Luna, Ichigo, Indigo, and Titan. Please submit a review. This is my first story so I am sorry if it is bad thank you here is the story.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

THE LOST SIBLING AND A NEW VILLAGE

It was time for the 2nd part of the exam to start when the Hokage suddenly stood up and anounced that there would be another team joining in the exam because a villages stadium had been distroyed.

SAKURA P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it another new village and what's up with the name Rainbow Village.Oh well maybe I can fight one of them. I was surprised when there was a sudden puff of smoke in the middle of the stadium and four people steped out ."The girl with red hair and eye's is Ichigo, the girl with the indigo colored cloak is not known by a name yet, the girl with silver hair and silver eye's is Luna, and the man with green hair and green eye's is Titan their teacher.Now will you please go stand on the balcony and I will annouce the first fight."When they were on the balcony the Hokage annouced the first battle which was Sasuke vs. a sound ninja. It was over in about two minutes. I was shocked when he annouced the next fight.It was me vs. that girl in the cloak 'I still don't know why that name sound's so familure.'When Hayate said to start I started to throw punch after punch at her she just dodged each one.

ONONE'S P.O.V.

Sakura told the girl that she was a coward hiding behind the cloak.When she did the girl said "I am no coward here I'll take it off".She did as she said and when she got it all the way off Sakura gasped "I-I-I-Indigo?"she asked shocked "Well hello to you to Sakura-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and if you want you can vote for any pairing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The only thought's going through everyone's head was:

Sakura _I thought she was dead_

Sasuke _How can they be related they look nothing alike_

Naruto _cool_

Kakashi _Well this is more interesting then my book..._

Everyone else _What the..._

Garra _..hn..._

"I see you haven't told them that you where adopted yet."stated Indigo."Well I guess that I should explain it to them….Sakura and me were born twin's though we look nothing alike.When we were three years old there had been a great war in the grass country all the Jounin and Anbu were called to help defend the village,our parent's died that night defending the village.Later we were adopted by different family's.I was adopted by the Tsukikage of the Rainbow village while she was adopted by the Haruno's.We have been raised in different places for six years.But I am surprised she didn't give up already.She never wanted to be a ninja when we were kids she always wanted to marry some powerful and be a pretty little house wife and have a lot of kids."Indigo explained."shut up just shut up"Sakura yelled."What you getting mad already Sakura-chan?"Indigo asked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry it was so short.If you have some ideas for the next chapter review or email me at


	3. Chapter 3

Please review.I do not own naruto but I do own Luna,Ichigo,Indigo,and Titan.I also own all Luna's,Indigo's,Ichigo's,and Titan's ninjutsu's,tiajutsu's,and summaning's.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Hokage P.O.V.

'**_This was not expected'_**.

END HOKAGE'S P.O.V.

"Shut up" yelled Sakura "Listen why don't we just start the fight and talk after we're done?" suggested Indigo. "Fine" said Sakura."Start when ready."said Hiyate.Sakura was the first to attack.She started throwing kunia's at her.Indigo dodged each with out really trying.Indigo jumped in the air and bit her thumb and let a drop of blood hit the palm of her hand and did some hand sighn's then said"Summening silver wolf Kage."All of a sudden a big silver wolf with blue eye's appeared in the middle of the fight."Yes mistriss?"he asked."Say hello to my sister kage."said Indigo.A grin appeared on his face as he turned to Sakura.Sakura was frozen in fear."Sakura-chan say hello to my friend and summon Kage the silver wolf."said Indigo."Hello Sakura-chan"said the wolf.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Please review?Sorry that it was short.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review?

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"How?"asked a scared Sakura voicing everyones question."The Tsukikage trained me in different jutsu's and summan's all of them are reliable but my fave is Kage.He is my partner and friend.Well if that's all we should finish the fight."said Indigo."Alright"said Sakura still shocked.Indigo started to do weird hand sighn's and said"Silver Mist Ninjutsu."And all of a sudden there was a thick mist sarrounding them.Then she said"Silver Flame Kick."And ran at Sakura When she was a few feet away her foot glowed silverand she quickly kicked Sakura as hard as she could in the side which sent Sakura flying into a wall.Sakura then pasted out.The fight was now over"Winner Indigo"announced Hiyate.The medic's came and got Sakura to put her in another room.

_**IndigoP.O.V.**_

The Hokage asked to speak with me so I went to where he sat"Yes Hokage-sama."I asked to him."Is what you said true?"he asked me."Yes"I answered him."Then may I ask that you move here to Konoha to live with your sister?"he asked me."Why?"I asked curiosly."Your sister isn't keeping up with her training and her teacher has his hands full with her team mates."he answered me."Alright"I said.**_'this will be fun'_**I thought.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Please review?


	5. vote

**Please review and vote for a pairing please?**

**Any pairing you want just vote please?**

**Here are a few I can name.**

**Indigo/Sasuke**

**Ichigo/Sasuke**

**Sakura/Sasuke**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Naruto/Sakura**

**Naruto/Indigo**

**Naruto/Ichigo**

**Luna/Sasuke**

**Luna/Naruto**

**Garra/Indigo**

**Garra/Ichigo**

**Garra/Sakura**

**Garra/Luna**

**Please review?**


	6. Chapter 5

Don't forget to vote and thank you if you have already voted.Please review?

Vote's Garra/Sakura:1 

**Sasuke/Sakura:1**

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**IndigoP.O.V.**

I awoke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring I looked at the clock it said it's about 7:00a.m. I shot out of bed it was almost time to go pick up Sakura from the hospital and I needed to get ready for the last test for the chunnen exam's.I quicckly got dressed in a black and white versina of Sakura's outfit.I started to jump from roof to roof to get to the hospital.I was there in a matter of minute's.I then went to room 203.When I got there I saw Sakura sitting on the bed .The Hokage was sitting in a chair on the left side of the bed.I sat down on the other chair on the right side of the bed."Sakura Indigo will be staying in the apartment next to yours.She will help with your training and sence she is so strong if she pass's the chunnen exam she will teach you more about the past and present along with some jutsu's is that clear."statted the Hokage."Yes sir."said both me and Sakura.I smiled at Sakura._(this will be interesting)_ I thought._(yep pretty interesting)._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Please review and vote? Thank you!


	7. create character

I need 3 new genin leveled sound nin's and 1 sound Chunnen leveled ninja.

Here are the form's I need you to review to me.Thank you.

First Name:

Middle name(optinal):

Last Name:

Rank(Chunnen or Genin):

Outfit:

Jutsu's:

Summon's(optinal):

Age:

Relation to Naruto character's:

Fave Color:

Fave Food:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Weapon or jutsu specilist:

I can't go much further in the story without these filled out or at least half of them.Thank you for your time.Bye-Bye.


	8. characters so far

I do not own YuYuHakusho or Inuyasha

First Name:  
Shaihela

Last Name:  
Sakura

Rank (Chunnen or Genin):  
Gennin

Outfit:  
White clothes

Jutsu's:  
Crystal Possession Jutsu- Controls any thing with a crystal structure and bends then to the users will

Angel Wing Jutsu-User reveals angel like wings that are a result of an advanced Kekkai Genkkai sp?

Nature's Gift Jutsu-User uses an element or sub- element of their choice to create a powerful blast of energy

Forbidden Jutsu, Dragon Summoning-Summons any dragon of any elementlighting, rain, ice, dew, water, wind, air, fire, earth, nature,  
shadows, light, time, fate, destiny, moon, stars, sun, crystal, sand,  
flowers, clouds, etc.

Lotus style: Dance of the Immortals-channel chakra into the sword up to the point where you hear something like glass creaking and the blade looks like a mix between Raseagan and Chidori

Summons's (optional):  
Dragon  
Sea Serpent  
Phoenix

Age:  
12

Relation to Naruto character's:  
Resident of the new village former nin of the destroyed hidden Lotus village

Fave Color:  
violet

Fave Food:  
Dumplings

Hair Color:  
black

Eye Color:  
violet

Skin Color:  
white

Weapon or jutsu specialist:  
Sword Mistress  
Element Mistress

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

First Name: Julie

Middle name(optional):don't want to say

Last Name: Ramos

Rank(Chunnen or Genin): Chunin

Outfit: any

Jutsu's: genjutsu specialist like Kurenai, so are her jutsus

Summons's (optional):wolf

Age:16

Relation to Naruto character's: I have green eyes like Sakura

Fave Color: purple, gold, pink, green, and blue

Fave Food: sushi

Hair Color: black and at the tips of my hair is brown

Eye Color: green

Skin Color: pale cream

Weapon or jutsu specialist: genjutsu specialist

Village: Konaha

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

First Name: Jessica

Middle name(optional): Shanti

Last Name: Ramcharan

Rank(Chunnen or Genin): genin

Outfit: white fitting dress

Jutsu's: all types

Summons's(optional): dogs, slugs, snakes, frogs, turtle

Age: 18

Relation to Naruto character's: Sakura's older sister

Fave Color: black, white, blood red, navy blue

Fave Food: ramen

Hair Color: hazel brown

Eye Color: bright brown

Skin Color: tanned

Weapon or jutsu specialist: specializes in everything


End file.
